Such an indexable cutting insert is known from DE 10 2007 022 536 A1. The cutting body of this indexable cutting insert is formed by two in the broadest sense truncated-pyramid-like cutting body halves which are rotated with respect to one another and merge into one another by way of their small base faces. The external, large base faces form the two base faces of the indexable cutting insert. The side faces extending between the base faces are configured in an identical manner to one another, such that a total of eight identical lips are available, said lips being available successively for machining a workpiece by rotating and/or turning the cutting insert in the tool holder.